Title Movies
1991 Beauty and the Beast|Beauty and the Beast November 22, 1991 1992 Rock a Doodle|Rock a Doodle April 3, 1992 FernGully|FernGully April 10, 1992 Aladdin|Aladdin November 25, 1992 1993 Once Upon a Forest|Once Upon a Forest June 18, 1993 Tom & Jerry|Tom & Jerry July 30, 1993 The Nightmare Before Christmas|The Nightmare Before Christmas October 28, 1993 Were Back|Were Back November 24, 1993 Thumbelina|Thumbelina November 28, 1993 The Lion King|The Lion King November 28, 1993 Batman|Batman December 25, 1993 1994 A Troll in Central Park|A Troll in Central Park March 1994 A Goofy Movie|A Goofy Movie November 1994 The Pebble and the Penguin|The Pebble and the Penguin November 1994 The Swan Princess|The Swan Princess November. 18, 1994 1995 Pocahontas|Pocahontas June 23, 1995 Toy Story|Toy Story November 22, 1995 1996 The Hunchback of Notre Dame|The Hunchback of Notre Dame June 29, 1996 1997 Cats Don’t Dance|Cats Don’t Dance March 7, 1997 Hercules|Hercules June 27, 1997 Anastasia|Anastasia November 21, 1997 1998 Quest for Camelot|Quest for Camelot May 25, 1998 Mulan|Mulan June 19, 1998 Antz|Antz October 2, 1998 The Prince of Egypt|The Prince of Egypt November 1998 The Rugrats Movie|The Rugrats Movie November 20, 1998 A Bugs Life|A Bugs Life November 25, 1998 1999 The King and I|The King and I March 19, 1999 Tarzan|Tarzan June 18, 1999 The Iron Giant|The Iron Giant August 6, 1999 Toy Story 2|Toy Story 2 November 21, 1999 (direct to video) The Road to El Dorado|The Road To El Dorado Fall 1999 2000 The Emperor’s New Groove|The Emperor’s New Groove May 15, 2000 Titan A.E|Titan A.E June 16, 2000 Chicken Run|Chicken Run June 23, 2000 Jimmy Neutron|Jimmy Neutron Fall 2000 2001 February 16, 2001 Shrek|Shrek May 18, 2001 Atlantis|Atlantis June 15, 2001 Monsters Inc|Monsters Inc November 2, 2001 Ice Age|Ice Age December 21, 2001 2002 Spirit|Spirit May 24, 2002 Lilo and Stitch|Lilo and Stitch June 21, 2002 Hey Arnold|Hey Arnold June 28, 2002 Powerpuff Girls|Powerpuff Girls July 3, 2002 Jonah|Jonah October 4, 2002 Treasure Planet|Treasure Planet November 27, 2002 Wild Thornberrys|Wild Thornberrys December 20, 2002 Finding Nemo|Finding Nemo (December 27, 2002 2003 The Jungle Book 2|The Jungle Book 2 (February 14, 2003 Piglet’s Big Movie|Piglet’s Big Movie (March 21, 2003 Sinbad|Sinbad (May 16, 2003 Teacher’s Pet|Teacher’s Pet September 5, 2003 Brother Bear|Brother Bear (November 1, 2003 Toontastic The Movie|Toontastic The Movie (November 27, 2003) 2004 Franny’s Feet The Movie|Franny’s Feet The Movie (March 7, 2004) Home on the Range|Home on the Range April 2, 2004 Shrek 2|Shrek 2 (May 19, 2004) A Animals Life|A Animals Life (June 25, 2004) Shark Tale|Shark Tale October 1, 2004 The Incredibles|The Incredibles November 5, 2004 The Polar Express|The Polar Express (November 10, 2004) Toontastic The Movie 2|Toontastic The Movie 2 (November 12, 2004) John Edlinger The Movie|John Edlinger The Movie (November 24, 2004) robots-disneyscreencaps.com-190.jpg|Robots (November 26, 2004) 2005 Scary Horrify Bears|Scary Horrify Bears (May 20, 2005) madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-12.jpg|Madagascar (May 27, 2005) chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-656.jpg|Chicken Little (July 1, 2005) Valiant_Screenshot_0066.jpg|Valiant (August 19, 2005) corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-91.jpg|Corpse Bride (September 23, 2005) curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-58.jpg|Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (October 7, 2005) curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-34.jpg|Curious George (November 4, 2005) overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-653.jpg|Over The Hedge (November 4, 2005) cars-disneyscreencaps.com-101.jpg|Cars (November 4, 2005) Finding Chemo|Finding Chemo (November 11, 2005) Brooke Edlinger The Movie|Brooke Edlinger The Movie (November 23, 2005) hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-233.jpg|Hoodwinked! (December 25, 2005) happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-437.jpg|Happily N'ever After (December 31, 2005) 2006 Bambi 2|Bambi 2 (February 7, 2006) Ice Age 2|Ice Age 2 (March 31, 2006) the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-22.jpg|The Wild (April 14, 2006) Shrek 3|Shrek 3 (May 19, 2006) The House Stealers|The House Stealers (May 26, 2006) happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7.jpg|Happy Feet (June 30, 2006) sharkbait-reef-disneyscreencaps.com-107.jpg|Sharkbait/The Reef (July 7, 2006) Monster_House_Screenshot_0043.jpg|Monster House (July 21, 2006) ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-36.jpg|The Ant Bully (July 28, 2006) barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-18.jpg|Barnyard (July 28, 2006) Brother Bear 2|Brother Bear 2 (August 29, 2006) Everyone’s Hero|Everyone’s Hero (September 15, 2006) open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-202.jpg|Open Season (September 29, 2006) flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-15.jpg|Flushed Away (November 3, 2006) Ratatouille|Ratatouille (November 3, 2006) bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-261.jpg|Bolt (November 10, 2006) The Biggest Car Ride|The Biggest Car Ride (November 24, 2006) The Fox and the Hound 2|The Fox and the Hound 2 (December 12, 2006) tale-desperaux-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|The Tale of Desperaux (December 13, 2006) Meet the Robinsons|Meet the Robinsons (December 15, 2006) Play School the Movie|Play School the Movie (December 22, 2006) The Simpsons Movie|The Simpsons Movie (December 27, 2006( Surfs Up|Surfs Up (December 29, 2006( John Edlinger The Movie 2|John Edlinger The Movie 2 (December 29, 2006) 2007 Cinderella 3|Cinderella 3 February 6, 2007 Cooking Mama|Cooking Mama (May 25, 2007) space-chimps-disneyscreencaps.com-297.jpg|Space Chimps (October 3, 2007) Jonah 2|Jonah 2 (October 5, 2007) igor-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Igor (October 10, 2007) Coralline|Coralline October 12, 2007 Bee Movie|Bee Movie (November 2, 2007( Tangled|Tangled (November 21, 2007) Toy Story 3|Toy Story 3 (November 23, 2007) Puss in Boots|Puss in Boots November 27, 2007 Greg Edlinger The Movie|Greg Edlinger The Movie (December 27, 2007) Curious George 2|Curious George 2 (December 27, 2007) Hoodwinked 2|Hoodwinked 2 (December 27, 2007) 2008 Finding Nemo 2|Finding Nemo 2 (January 5, 2008) horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-77.jpg|Dr' Seuss Horton Hears A Who! (March 14, 2008) Monsters Inc 2|Monsters Inc 2 April 19, 2008 kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-27.jpg|Kung Fu Panda (May 2, 2008) wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-248.jpg|WALL-E (June 27, 2008) Ide Age 3|Ice Age 3 July 2, 2008 Cloudy|Cloudy July 17, 2008 Planet 51|Planet 51 July 31, 2008 The Princess and the Frog|The Princess and the Frog (August 21, 2008( madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-463.jpg|Madagascar: Escapre 2 Africa (November 7, 2008) penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-874.jpg|Penguins Of Madagascar (December 23, 2008) The Croods|The Croods December 24, 2008 Surfs Up 2|Surfs Up 2 (December 31, 2008( 2009 Monsters vs Aliens|Monsters vs Aliens March 27, 2009 Up|Up May 29, 2009 Cars 2|Cars 2 (June 12, 2009 Hotel Transylvania|Hotel Transylvania September 25, 2009 how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10554.jpg|How to Train Your Dragon (November 20, 2009) shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|Shrek Forever After (November 20, 2009) Epic|Epic December 23, 2009 2010 Kung Fu Panda 2|Kung Fu Panda 2 (May 28, 2010) despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-9.jpg|Despicable Me (July 9, 2010) nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-94.jpg|The Nut Job (July 9, 2010) boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-167.jpg|The Boxtrolls (September 10, 2010) megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-635.jpg|Megamind (November 5, 2010) 2011 Rio|Rio April 8, 2011 Madagascar 3|Madagascar 3 May 26, 2011 Kung Fu Panda 3|Kung Fu Panda 3 (May 28, 2011) The Lorax|The Lorax July 1, 2011 Winnie the Pooh|Winnie the Pooh July 15, 2011 Free Birds|Free Birds October 21, 2011 Rise of the Guardians|Rise of the Guardians November 4, 2011 Happy Feet 2|Happy Feet 2 (November 18, 2011 Arthur Christmas|Arthur Christmas (November 23, 2011) Frozen|Frozen December 11, 2011 Brave|Brave December 25, 2011 2012 Pirates|Pirates April 27, 2012 Ice Age 4|Ice Age 4 July 13, 2012 ParaNorman|ParaNorman August 17, 2012 Wreck it Ralph|Wreck it Ralph November 2, 2012 2013 How to Train Your Dragon 2|How to Train Your Dragon 2 January 17, 2013 Trolls|Trolls (May 1, 2013) Turbo|Turbo June 7, 2013 Despicable Me 2|Despicable Me 2 July 3, 2013 Planes|Planes August 9, 2013 Cloudy 2|Cloudy 2 September 27, 2013 mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-334.jpg|Mr. Peabody and Sherman (November 1, 2013) Rio 2|Rio 2 November 15, 2013 good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-125.jpg|The Good Dinosaur (November 27, 2013) 6DD306B2-7813-4017-B2B7-A890EE555BBD.jpeg|Ferdinand (December 20, 2013) 2014 Cars 3|Cars 3 (May 16, 2014) Inside Out|Inside Out May 30, 2014 Planes 2|Planes 2 July 18, 2014 The_Book_of_Life_Screenshot_0028.jpg|The Book of Life (October 10, 2014) big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10908.jpg|Big Hero 6 (November 7, 2014) home-disneyscreencaps.com-653.jpg|Home (November 26, 2014) Minions|Minions December 19, 2014 2015 Despicable Me 3|Despicable Me 3 (July 3, 2015) Ice Age 5|Ice Age 5 (July 17, 2015) Shaun_The_Sheep_Screenshot_0061.jpg|Shun The Sheep Movie (August 5, 2015() Hotel Transylvania 2|Hotel Transylvania 2 September 25, 2015 Storks|Storks (September 25, 2015) peanuts-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-36.jpg|The Peanuts Movie (November 6, 2015) Coco|Coco (November 25, 2015) 2016 Zootopia|Zootopia (March 4, 2016) The Boss Baby|The Boss Baby (March 18, 2016) Moana|Moana (November 23, 2016) Sing|Sing (December 21, 2016) 2017 Captain Underpants|Captain Underpants (January 13, 2017) Smurfs: The Lost Village|Smurfs: The Lost Village (April 7, 2017) The Emoji Movie|The Emoji Movie (July 28, 2017) The Star|The Star (November 17, 2017) 2018 Category:Animated Films